


JB和 年上 妳 的 日常。

by Capricornphobia



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capricornphobia/pseuds/Capricornphobia
Summary: 同居不結婚微糖冰正常土象男 水象女





	1. 雞湯裡的酒

怎麼喝一點雞湯就暈了，還是妳特意為了即將到來的生理期煮的；  
「米酒和開水是2:1呀！我又沒弄錯。」妳小聲嘟囔。  
他可全聽明白了，手掌捏起妳的臉：」why are you already drunk?」

「How would I know? Maybe it’s because I am ageing.....」  
妳其實常常不自覺流露稚氣；

反正我喜歡年上的😘，他冷靜地說。果然妳立刻皺起眉頭，他心裡只要想到妳本來從不考慮年下就會竊喜，表面上不動聲色。

把妳面前的湯碗換成沖好的香片，他繼續和兄弟們聊起天，一面動筷子吃妳做的糖醋肉和雞包翅，邊幫妳回應來自賓客的讚美；妳微微低下頭把下巴半塞進衛衣領口，手捧起香片，鼻尖探進杯口感受氤氳。

妳都不知道自己臉紅地好可愛喔！還傻傻地笑咧嘴。

喝太多茶了，妳起身要去解手，有點昏沈地靠著他的寬肩作勢站起來，他倒直接把妳整個撈進懷裡，低聲又快速地說  
哩星ㄎ一困。  
妳笑起來，看著他變紅的耳朵，也順著他，和他的死黨們先致意告退了。

他按了按妳的後腰，更沉更冷地說好好走路，等等別摔跤。他說這話的時候旁人看是笑著的，只有妳知道他為了沒讓人聽到輕輕咬著牙。

妳看著他，裝著正經的眼神，在看到他眼裡怒意的下一秒溜回房去。

順便洗了個澡，妳在床上睡了，但還記得留一盞小燈。

他收拾完餐廳已經很晚了，看到妳的睡姿卻瞬間睡意全無。

妳午夜醒來剛好看到他坐在床沿，一手拿著毛巾擦頭、一手抓著吹風機正猶豫要不要吹乾頭髮。

妳一咕碌爬起來搶過吹風機，幫他把短短的頭毛弄乾。  
但妳還是很睏，半眯著眼，既沒能把他吹成順毛也沒注意到他一直盯著鏡中的妳瞧。

妳摸摸他的頭髮，感覺溫暖而乾燥後，火速拔了插頭，一面收拾吹風機一面彎腰去熄燈。

他一看就知道妳真的很想繼續睡，因為妳這小懶豬放棄用短腿在地上摸索開關，而是想準確把室內調成全暗——有一絲光線妳就睡不好的，剛剛那些在他回房前的休憩根本稱不上睡眠。

他在妳熄燈後，腰都還彎著呢就狠狠摟住妳，兩人往後一起跌進床裡，妳很快就意識到他根本不想睡——你們的默契是睡覺的時候互不打擾：不枕背膀、不抱睡。

妳一面掙扎一面叫到「I will sleep in the guest room then.」

他手腳並用沒讓妳得逞，一面吻妳的脖頸，妳也就懶得掙扎，反正就這幾天，再來他巡演、妳放假，就算沒巡演，即將到來的生理期裡他也得忍著。

「剛剛張著大腿睡著了妳知道嗎？」  
妳羞得清醒了許多，接著聽他咬牙切齒地說「很好看。」

妳背起了戰慄，他似乎很滿意地從後頸吻了下去：「you are going to have your period soon. Can I skip wearing condom tonite?」

妳真的神煩他這問題，哪次妳拒絕過呢？


	2. 喜歡。

天天韓餐，妳已經漸漸煩了；  
每一道菜妳都會做，也很熟悉那些調味料，吃起來硬是沒了新鮮感——妳曾很喜歡看他吃飯的，但如今看他拿著湯匙拌飯只覺得胃口全無。

他看妳待著，進食的速度也慢下來：「還好嗎？」

妳有點遲滯地回神，重重點了下頭，慌亂動了一下湯匙，隨意吃了幾口海帶芽。

「等等來煮泡麵吃⋯⋯」妳暗想。

他拿起手機看了下時間，把飯菜三兩下吃完，便起身準備出門。妳知道今天是週一，他晚上都要去做音樂並睡在工作室的。

妳也沒特別送他，等到人都走遠了還盯著一桌碗碟發愣。

五六盤小菜碟，難使的扁筷，沒有圈足的鋼碗——妳認命地把餐具洗了、桌面擦乾淨——又懶得泡麵了。

他不喜歡妳吃泡麵，等會又要偷偷摸摸把包裝袋藏好等明天出門丟。

妳是真的心煩了，指頭握著上次帶來的白瓷碗不住摩挲；眼淚就要掉下來。

以前誰管得著妳？又有誰敢管妳？妳曾經以為愛可以是很自由的，如今才真正明白愛不過是個太通泛的字眼，本質是管束，是佔有，是妳符合他的、他依著妳的。

但妳老覺得妳情感上伺候他多點，他在這段關係裡是有腦的，而妳是有心的那個。

比如說送妳出門，還得照他的時間——幾次妳都想自己搭地鐵算了。

妳走到頂樓的屋塔房外，拿起藏在花圃裡的煙，抽了起來。

妳其實以為總有一天，他會如夢初醒地說愛上了哪個年下女孩。

妳放起了一首叫做「寶貝」的歌，一面隨機播放這歌手的幾張專輯。

她的聲音與詞曲安慰了妳慘綠的年少；是很想分享給他的音樂，但太私密了⋯⋯尤其是在妳成長的城市，曾有過一個男孩說載妳車上要放「喜歡」，那歌裡有這麼一句『在所有不被想起的快樂裡，我最喜歡你』。

男孩也是音樂人，本科是聲音工程，和妳一樣喜歡山與水邊，對書和音樂有驚人相似的品味。男孩生日剛好早林在範一星期，妳不知道為什麼突然想起來了。

 

林在範的創作，好多時候都聽著像「聽了很多西洋音樂的人」的習作；

寫歌需要時間空間，要調配好的閒適與適當的壓力，最好還是生活的感受和歷練，妳總覺得他什麼都缺上一點。

妳吸進最後一口煙，把煙蒂小心放到隨身的煙灰盒裏。

這是妳離開成長的城市後第一次這麼清晰想起那句歌詞：「在所有人事已非的景色裡，我最喜歡你。」


	3. 延遲的滿足感

Chapter 3: 延遲的滿足感  
Chapter Text  
小時候的驕縱真是令人懷念，現在妳是不能更習慣延遲滿足的感覺了；如今什麼好處妳慢一點拿到或是拿到少一點，都無所謂了。

就連感情也是⋯⋯⋯

。

朋友打來的越洋電話，數落妳一貫的冷淡與驚世——妳曾說過最好的感情是當情婦或是小三——不用擔責任只管玩！

「現在妳算是自己打臉了！」朋友調侃妳和他的感情穩定。

「哪有啊？我是他和粉絲間的第三者！」妳淡淡地反駁。

「還有，要分手從來只是一個人的事！」不管是他先提還是妳。

朋友笑了起來，說妳還是一樣逞強，說話現實看起來毫不在乎。

接著問起妳的夢，妳躊躇了下，忍不住說了起來。

「果然只是嘴上春風，內心還是柔軟得要命呢！」電話另一端的解夢人下了結論。

妳往下看，前些日子妳和他一起去餵的幾隻街貓正曬著月光，打滾嬉鬧；是微涼的初春月圓。

看著月亮，妳好像要想起什麼，但卻想不起來。

身後的門開了，妳嚇了一跳；他突然走了出來，奇怪，不是說失眠怕吵想一個人睡嗎？

三言兩語結束對話，妳都還沒放下手機，就被摟進懷裡。

他看起來很睏，像個在找安撫玩具的小孩一樣，有點軟萌；左手從妳睡衣下往上探，毫不遲疑握住沒穿胸衣的乳。

「手老實點，被鄰居看到怎麼辦？」

「那妳⋯⋯快點滾進來！」

妳輕輕一推，掙脫開來，和他一起進到室內；他手還抓著妳的袖子，妳伸長手把通往露台的門關了，整個右肩膀露了出來，他的壞手不知好歹又順著摸上來。

「別鬧，會冷！」妳瞪眼瞧他。

實在很不像他，不管妳是不是在親密關係的情緒裡；妳正要開口抗議，他便吻了下來。

「陪我⋯⋯」他左手環住妳，妳聽得到自己的心跳，和他的心跳有時疊合有時錯開。

「我聽說放鬆一下副交感神經⋯⋯會⋯⋯比較好睡⋯⋯」 他低低地說。

妳作勢從他喉結咬下去——曾約好了不在對方身上留下痕跡——對妳的遲疑他笑出聲，妳一走神，舌尖和唇便碰到他的脖頸。

妳慌忙把頭轉向，側臉卻是貼著他的胸膛。他把妳抱得死緊，用帶著睏意的笑意說：「妳得幫我。」

輕輕嘆了一口氣，瞧他用得逞的表情映照妳的無可奈何；妳領著他到房裡，把人剝光塞回被窩，開暖氣，調好加濕器，點上香氛，開始循環播放Slowdive的Alison。

打開衣櫃正準備拿出自己慣用的薰衣草眼枕，從鏡子里看到他右手已經移往胯下，眼神餳軟，妳忍不住紅了臉。

放好眼枕，妳拉起他的左手，把唇湊到大姆指邊輕吻；他感受到口腔的濕意，其他的四指抬起妳小巧的下巴，拇指指腹則摩挲妳張著的唇，妳一撅嘴便含住了指尖，聽他嘶地抽氣。

突然腦子有點亂，妳莫名想起第一次上床他驚訝妳年上但居然是處女——他經驗可比妳豐富；妳為了掩飾尷尬還叫了他歐巴，他的眼神錯綜複雜，明白過來妳是硬著頭皮演的痛快。

第一次，妳本來就沒期待的。

更何況妳從出社會工作後，就逐漸習慣滿意度延遲給付的生活，所謂拚搏；感情方面照辦也不賴？

妳一邊舔吻他的指，一邊摸向他握住胯下的手——看他爽快地放手，把手枕往腦後。

現在不就是在做什麼延遲滿足的事嗎？

用薄荷口味的漱口水清潔後，妳抹了潤唇膏，想起自己不甘示弱地惡補各種技術的那段日子。

他已經發出輕微的鼾聲，妳關了音響和燈，回到妳的臥房。

窗外還沒西沈的月讓妳又想起那個夢，被閨蜜說好溫柔的夢。

夢里他是水手而妳是海妖，為了不讓愛人聽到妳的聲音而死，喝下了啞藥。


	4. 健康管理。

住得悶了或是吵架的時候，妳會跑去他爸媽那；他母親十分溫柔，妳可以從她的面容看到他的輪廓，很柔和的版本。

還有一個原因是妳覺得農業很神奇。

怎麼能從土地上種植出可口的蔬菜和水果呢？像是人類和大自然一起創作的藝術品。

幫忙農事，時間會變得充實緊湊，人也會無念無想而輕鬆起來。

妳正歇會的時候，聽到打給他媽媽的電話。

他聲音有點大，妳聽他有點擔心地叮嚀著不要讓妳吃醬蟹和不能吃太多西瓜，很暖但妳有點惱了——憑什麼他要規定妳？

交往初始的時候，他是怎麼知道的？妳以前想起來還會有點害羞甜蜜的回憶，現在只覺得他的念叨很煩。

他曾陪出生在盛夏的妳在妳的家鄉過了一次生日；夏天的夜晚，妳開心地拉著他的手走在街上，告訴他沿著懸著的紅燈籠走就可以到位於鬧區的外婆家；市中心的寺廟夜裡點得燈火通明，妳閉著眼睛都可以感覺到他看著妳虔誠的側臉。

妳的生日蛋糕很奇特，是冰透的、切好成三角的西瓜，吃得汁水淋灕妳也絲毫不介意。

但西瓜太涼了，你們隔天凌晨的飛機回到韓國，已經因為中暑而不舒服的妳竟開始感冒。為了不影響他，妳答應先回他的老家休養。

妳盡量看起來精神奕奕，但去到他成長的地方，的確也是很新鮮哪！那是妳第一次知道，原來韓國是能一年四季都食蟹的地方。

妳是個貪吃鬼，有偷飯賊美稱的醬醃螃蟹，花蟹湯，各式各樣的料理妳都不肯錯過。妳早知道妳吃螃蟹會腹痛，胃會悠悠地疼起來，夜裡必須蜷縮著才能睡著，病也好得慢了。

待了大半個月才回首爾，他都快懷疑妳是不是不打算回來了。

本來經期很順的妳開始遭遇嚴重生理痛，有時候還會頭暈到起不來床。他研究了下妳愛吃的，西瓜和螃蟹都性寒，尤其是螃蟹。

唉，又多了可以被嘮叨的事，妳一開始以為他是開玩笑的，沒想到他那麼認真。

「連優格都不能吃？」妳有點不敢相信地瞪著他，妳非常喜歡吃他母親製作的優格。

等妳好一點再說吧，他老是這樣答。

只能舔蓋子的滋味多難受😣，他現在可好還打電話盯梢！

「我！才！不！管」妳心中吶喊，表情管理失敗到媽媽都笑了。

「在範說他明天回來，我再說說他」  
「酸奶也還沒做好，別著急～～！」

嗚嗚嗚，媽媽好溫柔啊！

但是妳忘了隔天他爸媽因為店務管理要一起因去開店，妳勢單力薄，一醒來就看到他，真的有點來氣。

繼續認命喝熱牛奶，妳恨恨地看他打開冰箱喝甜米露。

他倒好整以暇欣賞妳熱牛奶的方式：先把水煮沸後熄火，放進一杯冰牛奶等個五到十分鐘就是好入口的溫度。

他湊上來親了一下妳沾著牛奶的嘴角，手有一搭沒一搭按著妳的小手臂。

「要怎麼做才能名整言順地管理妳呢？」他溫柔地問。

肯定會說「那就娶我！」吧，也是他預期的答案。

可他想錯了，妳不是一般的女孩子。

他聽了妳的回答後眼神一黯。

因為妳很興奮地回他：「那就照我上次說的，我要當小奴！」

他ㄧ愣，想到那天做完，很滿意地捏了下妳的臀，在快被睡意席捲前問的妳：「babe, did u come with me?」妳只是把臉埋進被子里說：「I would probably come easier if you make me your prey.」

這女人到底想什麼！！他根本沒把握當稱職的主人哪！

「不會很難的，想想貓嘛⋯⋯貓不是都是主子嗎？你當貓，我是貓奴！反正我平常都那麼伺候你了！」

從沒拒絕過他各種床笫之間的要求，卻也沒正面回應過自己是否滿足的妳，究竟在想什麼🤔


	5. 伺候。

「⋯⋯反正我平常時候都那麼伺候你了⋯⋯」

他默默咀嚼著妳這句話，什麼是「被伺候」的滋味？

他想起上次去野營幾天，妳被蚊蟲咬了好幾個包；回到公寓裡的兩人爭先恐後一起洗澡，毫無其他心思，只因想快點躺平。

男生總是比較速度，他站在淋浴間外擦身體，  
看著妳拿蓮蓬頭調到熱水，往幾個腫包上沖，居然咬著唇露出失神的表情。

他心下奇怪，在妳鑽進被窩前仔細瞧瞧如血般殷紅的腫包。等妳熟睡發出均勻的呼吸聲後，他小心翼翼地用指甲在上頭掐起很淺的十字——熟料妳居然哼哼唧唧發出嚶寧，唬得他不敢造次。

後來妳只淡淡地說，癢，是最輕微的疼痛。

「those feelings are good pain. And I quite enjoy them.」

還有那些練瑜伽的瘀青，妳也不只一次告訴他自己多喜歡aerial yoga先縛住軀乾再鬆開、讓血液衝刷過四肢百骸的練習；那些勒痕，他親手摸過的。

他盯進妳閃亮的眼神：「我管理下妳的健康而已，有必要搞成什麼主奴遊戲嗎？」

「只能是香草口味的喔，太難的我不會⋯⋯」他嘆了口氣，左手拍了拍自己的後頸。

他低下頭，耳根都紅了；空氣突然有點尷尬。

妳突然情願你們相遇得更早一些；  
即使只剩下回憶也無所謂。 妳情願妳現在是首爾上班族，  
而他是鳥夢大人。

妳想當那個他曾不辭辛勞搭夜車去找的女孩子，或是他曾虔誠地盼望早日康復的小學同學。

「有次我聽一個動物系的男生說，任何動物都需要遊戲，如果沒有人跟黑猩猩玩的話，黑猩猩很快就會死掉。我想那時的我，就像快要死掉的黑猩猩。」—《愛的不久時》張亦絢

妳想起這段話，覺得主奴遊戲可以給他渴望的男人的特權，像是古希臘哲學家對奴隸制度的信仰。雖然妳還不願意做他的殖民地。

妳其實不該想這麼多。

妳根本還不知道開啓遊戲，為奴為主，等於重新對彼此好奇，重新詮釋，重新記得。

關係會變得深入而奇特，黑暗，不可吿人，黏膩。

而妳一向覺得無邊的黑暗是如此安全。


	6. Chapter 6

「可我從來沒有要求過貓做什麼事。」妳有點苦惱。

「還是妳當貓好了。」

他總是溫柔地霸道著。  
妳沒想到他下決心做了功課，妳只看到斗室一眼，眼睛便被柔軟的皮革矇住了。

是妳最喜歡的房間模樣，空無一物的木地板，好像可以平躺下來好好睡一覺。

那是距離妳跟他提主奴遊戲一個月後。

毫無預警。

妳已經手腳發軟。

妳聽他關上門，划了火柴點起香氛蠟燭——是妳愛的薰衣草。

溫順地往他身上靠，妳一會已然裸裎。  
他從背後捉起妳雙手手腕，用細緻的蕾絲綁在一起。

用皮鞭輕輕抽了一下妳膝蓋後側，妳忍不住往前倒，跪坐在地上。

「記得安全詞嗎？」他附在妳耳邊問。

「strawberry flavored milk.」

「不要太快融化喔，我的香草冰淇淋。」  
他啄了下妳的後背。

除了視覺外的感官變得十分敏感；妳羞恥地感覺到腿間潤出水。

暖氣太強了，很溫暖但妳開始呼吸急促。

妳背本來貼著他的胸膛，但他緩緩地後退，妳有點不穩；

焦慮地舔了舔嘴唇，妳伸直手臂，但由於被綁著不能望後摸索，只能先轉過身來；一個沒平衡好，妳往前撲倒，胸口、小手臂和下巴都貼倒到地板上；

妳本來以為要磕出血來了呢，現在這姿勢卻是屁股高高地翹了起來——後腰被他的手穩住了。

什麼時候他又繞到妳背後了？  
妳不會知道他看得眼睛發直。

妳喘得更厲害了。

「小貓⋯⋯想喝水嗎？」他的聲音聽來有點遙遠。

「想⋯⋯⋯」

「那，爬過來吧。」

妳乖乖地再次轉身，匍匐著往前⋯⋯

下巴突然被手握住，妳身體坐直，手放在膝蓋中間；仰首，毫無防備地被他的嘴餵了一大口冰水。

「含著。不准吞。」因為貼著妳的嘴，有點不清楚的低嗓。

太大口了，有水溢出嘴角，滑下胸口，他的唇追著水痕往下。

妳顫抖了起來，一個咕嚕不小心把水吞了。

「對⋯⋯對不起。」

「太淘氣了，小貓～」

皮鞭抽了下肩胛，妳又往前倒，這次倒在一堆衣服上，鼻尖充斥著他的味道。

是燈芯絨夾克和襯衫，他昨天穿的。

雙手環過妳，手臂碰著妳的胸解開妳手上的蕾絲，幫妳穿上一件絲質短背心，很短，只勉強遮到乳房下緣。

他拿下妳的眼罩，妳睜眼看見鏡子。

「這個橫條紋背心很突顯乳暈吶。」他看進妳鏡中的眼底。

「害羞什麼？我沒說妳可以低頭啊。」

「真是不聽話。看著我。」手指勾下巴。

「快點穿好這個。」他把一雙黑絲襪放在妳膝上。

「爬過來喝水。」

看著他往一隻瓷碗裡倒水。妳感到身體深處的渴，已經不完全是暖氣造成，也不能只靠他倒水要妳喝。

妳跪趴著喝水，他一手幫妳撩起髮，一手拍了幾下妳後腰，要妳像貓一樣拱起下背部。

又矇住了妳的雙眼，瓷碗被移走，他重重打了妳的屁股。

「真是不聽話。說了多少次——小貓不准喝冰的！」

「絲襪也穿得亂七八糟，嘖嘖。」

剛剛妳只穿到大腿就發懶了。

現在身體從肋骨以下到大腿根部是全部露出來的。

薰衣草香燭的味道突然濃烈，下背被滴了幾滴蠟油。

「要寫什麼好呢？」他寫了幾個色色的字，一邊說一邊寫。

 

「主人……嗚嗚……」

「小貓是不是又渴又餓了呢？」

「爬過來吃。」妳知道他要妳吃什麼，臉更紅了。

「誰准妳這樣吃的？嗯？」

「對不起⋯⋯」妳含糊地吞吐。

「不准一開始就用吸的！」

妳回神過來時就發現絲襪被褪到腳踝，像是被綁在一起了0.0，

躺下後，腳被凹了起來像貓咪翻肚討摸摸時腳的姿勢，只是手被綁在後面。

「愛哭包，明明是妳愛玩，怎麼哭了。」

他知道妳準備得不能更好了，精準又有力地律動起來。

 

這是平安溫馨的第一回合。

妳還沒發現安全詞太長了，之後從沒一次能說得清，也從沒說完過。

而他這是第一次看見妳事後失神的表情，臉頰紅噗噗的。

他心底暗暗咒罵妳之前能拿影后的演技。

「就不能用正常的方式高潮嘛？」

「世間哪有什麼正常？只有一萬萬種瘋狂的樣貌。」妳快睡著了。

 

「嗯⋯⋯我剛剛忘記戴了⋯⋯小貓。」

「沒事，我有吃藥。」妳神智不清地答。

這將是你們第一次為了避孕吵架。

妳不知道在他聽到妳答說有吃避孕藥不擔心的時候，臉上熱燙燙的。

「吃藥有風險，可能會血栓的。」

「但世界上就沒有100%的避孕方法，而且我知道你不戴爽很多！」

妳討厭意外。

他討厭這麼決絕的妳。


	7. 廢墟探險要在雨天。

「彼得堡與莫斯科，是俄國兩個不同象徵的城市，一個朝西，一個朝東；前者雖然只有後者歲數的一半，但聖彼得堡與莫斯科，後來卻成為俄國這個矛盾民族的極佳代表城市——彼得堡的新與不可能；莫斯科的舊與魔幻神祕。」

妳在讀強納森邁爾斯寫聖彼得堡，一邊看網路上新釋出在莫斯科的tourgraph。  
影片中他為了暖身子跳起搖滾步，隔著螢幕妳都尷尬。 妳的表情管理一直都很差。

「那以後我和妳出去，突然想跳舞，怎麼辦？」他湊過來。  
我會逃走的，妳沒說出口；只是重新翻開書。

冬宮廳內的地板讓人好想躺上去做愛。

妳放起了Guns N Roses 翻唱的sympathy for the devil，  
"I stuck around St. Petersburg  
When I saw it was a time for a change"

妳按了按耳道式耳機，幾乎就要哭泣。  
想到那天他問：是不是乾脆只在主奴關係裡碰妳？

他發現了妳在遊戲裡的投入－－甚至忘了這是遊戲的程度。  
「我...不知道....。」妳很遲疑，很小心；女友和奴，有時候妳只想當後者。

好喜歡被嚴厲對待後的和好與溫暖。  
妳總期待被深深傷害－－殘暴的兇手與溫柔的情人－－如果能同存在同一人身上那該多好。

傷口被撕開，再癒合，好不了的就不會變成疤。

不會變成疤，就不會變成記憶。

這一切都源自於妳的習慣，準確來說是來自妳的父親。  
到底是誰說過，人終其一生都在複製和父母的關係。

妳很倔強，害怕惹人生氣卻又喜歡惹愛的人生氣；憤怒是妳最充沛的情緒。

閉起眼妳想起月臺進站的風拂過臉龐的涼意，站在高樓上眺望的悸動，垂直飛濺的山澗聲音；

"To throw myself under that train."  
"To jump from that balcony."  
"To dive into that waterfall."  
"To lose oneself, to every alluring sight, sound and feeling."

那些很久以前，妳在交友軟體上說過的自己。  
對話框那頭的男人分享朋友OD的瀕死經驗作為回報並對妳下了註腳：  
"you are so dangerous."

但唯有感到危險，妳才能安放妳的心。

這也是妳為何走進他的迷宮裡，甚至因著妳的提議在其中種上荊棘。

妳總羨慕林在範的遷徙，即使是因為工作。  
妳猜，靈魂在音樂的海上如果是定錨，  
旅行是不是能讓身體在千山萬水裡自由。  


但妳從沒想要和他一起去巡迴，即使他只是玩笑性、試探地問。  
他的排場可拯救不了妳的日常。

妳曾經嚮往遊牧民族的生活，而牧民隨著四季與水草移動其實有一定的規律。  


但都市遊牧呢？（he is living an urban nomadic life.）  


看似在空中自由自在的鳥兒，動物學家研究顯示，其實鳥終其一生的航線竟是固定的。  
當機師的大學同學也這麼說，天空裡的航線和航權其實有非常嚴苛的限制。

他的目的地除了歌迷、音樂和妳，居然被妳發現迷航的軌跡。

是他在日本的造型師。 

照片裡她看來很活潑可愛，表情滿是妳欠缺的明亮。

。

妳還真沒有生氣，只是想萬一這不是唯一的迷航－－妳擔心生病－－最近無套的次數太多了。

幾近自虐地妳耽溺於患病的想像和焦慮，在清晨起身的時候從背後環抱住他。

「你後天才走，今天拜託陪我去一個地方。」

窗外是春轉夏的暴雨，遠方的天空閃電，窗台一片泥濘，妳種的薄荷看來快溺死了。

他雙手交握你環在他身上的手，停了很久，在妳開口說算了之前，說好吧但我中午前要進公司喔。

那個地方是你偷偷去過好多次的地方，是廢棄的大樓頂樓長滿的蕨類植物，可以遠眺市景，被妳暱稱為重慶森林－－但其實一點不王家衛卻很蔡明亮。

驟雨沒有行人的街道上，難得緊靠出門。

爬了好久的樓梯，還在轉角瞥見流浪漢生活的足跡。

「這地方妳可別一個人來。」他喘著氣嚴肅地說。  
「我早就來過好多次了。」糟糕，不小心說出來了。

妳忘了這廢墟前身是溫泉飯店，地板上散落的名片還在而他正彎腰看。  
希望不是錯覺，妳覺得他好像僵住了。

是潛意識的帶領嗎？  
妳突然想起來，他和造型師那張親密的拍立得場景好像是湯池。

「只有頂樓比較危險啦，樓下還新開港式飲茶，等等一起去吃～」  
妳想吃楊枝甘露，有他愛的芒果和妳喜歡的柚子。  
「沒時間吧，我中午前要進公司。」他提醒妳。

他又即將出遠門，等待的煎熬與曠著身體的感受，妳竟迫不及待。

這種雨勢撐傘根本只能遮到頭臉－－所謂表面工夫。

回到室內身上帶著雨水沾染的濕意很煽情，但彼此都心知肚明這不是發生關係的時機。

他衝進廁所，妳很難不去猜他幻想的人會是誰。

妳聽到他邊喘邊吼：get naked in the dungeon! Tie yourself with the red ribbon!

沒時間了還想玩遊戲？妳偷偷吐槽。

「主人....？」在小房間裡試探呼喚，妳聲音發抖像做錯事的孩子，不知道是因為興奮還是害怕。

林在範走進來，雙手抱胸盯著妳夾緊的大腿，他知道妳很想做。

「妳自己解決吧！」

「叫妳自慰沒聽到嗎？給我叫出聲音來！」

「叫大聲一點！」

「大聲一點，小浪貓是哪個字聽不懂？」

「主人....嗚.....」妳忍不住哭了起來，妳本來最不擅長的、卻因為情緒和氛圍快要高潮。

「主....人........」這次帶了更多哭腔。

「幹嘛？」他聽起來非常非常煩躁。

「我.....我快要不行了.....」妳抽抽答答地說，眼淚不停流下來，滑進耳畔散落的濕髮。

「妳敢！！給我停下來！」「自己掌嘴，每一下都數出來！！」

妳伸手準備往臉頰上重重拍下去，手腕卻被他一秒握住--他跪在妳身上，膝蓋夾著妳的大腿。

「知道為什麼會被懲罰嗎？」

「唔.....因為小貓偷看了主人的筆記本.....發現主人有其他的小寵物....」

這下他是真的傻了，他根本沒寫在筆記本裡.....拍立得也是被女孩偷偷塞進口袋的...

真不該要妳幫他整理行李的.........

妳在地上難耐地扭動，汗、淚以及剛淋雨的水讓妳活像是離岸的魚。

他暴烈地開始親吻妳，動作之激烈讓妳眼淚流得更厲害了。

筆記本上到底寫了什麼？


	8. 根本不重要的煩惱。

筆記本上到底寫了什麼？  
「下次也要帶小貓來泡溫泉。」

在往機場的巴士上他看著自己潦草的筆跡，想起樓頂那綠綢覆蓋的廢墟。

已經租出去即將被重新裝潢的，快不能稱之為廢墟的廢墟。

看來是巡演回來就會消逝的景象，而那天你們都沒帶相機也沒帶手機。

 

「不明白接吻比牽手容易的

大抵都是未經世事的少年」

－－<有些影子怕黑>

 

其實妳本來是另外一個樣子的；和父親緊繃的關係曾讓妳的打扮很男孩子氣，

妳不曾也不想使用所謂性別紅利－－能靠自己的堅決不接受別人的援手，骨子裡強悍得很。

除了胸部過於豐滿造成妳不大能成功掩飾女性特質之外，還有妳因為失敗而維持得很久的幾段柏拉圖式戀情。

異性戀男人渴求的性愛，妳腦子裡可以理解，身體卻學得很慢，慢到沒有人願意等。

談得來的男子妳也想更進一步，但他們一接近妳，妳就會渾身僵硬－－

通常異男總亟需自尊，因而不樂於嘗試引領安慰，

尤其是妳的僵硬是死屍一般的。

 

真正的打擊是最後一次，在約會的隔天妳發現對方在網路上分享赴另一約會的過程並且描述一見面便不停接吻，

對方大剌剌貼出BDSM的測試結果；

妳情緒非常激動－－原來人的心真的可以是幢公寓房子、原來感性上妳竟渴求單偶的關係。

那次約會妳甚至刻意沒穿胸衣，也和對方在臥房滾來滾去，但妳記得背脊是如此緊張；

在對方眼裡或許就是隻拱背炸毛的貓而已。

 

妳還記得隔天清晨氣溫驟降，自己提早醒來、掉了幾滴淚。

妳那時真有點迂，還和對方鬧僵也斷了聯繫－－也是摩羯座男子，也收編貓咪；

 

妳還洗出貓咪可愛的照片想要一輩子記得。  
  
彼時妳還沒發現，數學教授說過的最具穩定性的三角形，不只存在於幾何的世界裡。  
妳只是想，或許世界上的感情有很多形式的，便也測了一下。

M這屬性，妳心裡早有底的。

 

那是妳遇到林在範6個月前。距離你們同居2年半以前。

 

說也奇怪，妳遇到林在範就很自然－－不到身子發軟那種戲劇化的程度，就是很自在、很原始。

而且基本上沒談心，妳還沒確認林在範進入和妳審美水準相當的春宮－－後來才發現書單的疊合程度還算高。

 

躺在斗室的地板上，妳反覆練習著安全詞，剛剛真的沒一次說完全。

 

而妳沒說完全，林在範就真的不停，真的好危險。

妳又顫抖起來，這次僅僅是因為冷。

有什麼好生氣的？

妳願意把斗室之外的一切都讓出去，他難道看不出來？

 

妳韓文其實可以更好的－－更有系統和章法一點，但一直妳更傾向用英文來溝通－－比較沒有那麼多飽含社會層級的繁文褥節，

當初就是受不了韓文課堂上老師不時傳輸的呆板性別刻板印象才沒繼續上的－－因人廢事，唉。

 

妳一直以為帶套是天經地義的事，連那些柏拉圖的對象妳都清楚他們也有所準備。

直到妳到了這個2013年才讓Durex 廣告出現在電視上的國度，[而且安全的性好像是女生單方面要負責的事情](http://www.koreaherald.com/view.php?ud=20130930000897)。

這樣不用保險套，妳懷疑和李歐卡霍說過的反理性究竟是相去不遠還是相去甚遠。

 

剛開始知道妳在意，他頂多也是事後跟你說罷了－－所以妳開始吃藥，嗯，妳覺得根本沒必要告訴他的。

但他還是知道了，之後連拔出來射都懶了。

 

媽的，妳突然很想知道他和日本妹上床的時候有沒有戴套。


	9. 雪茄燒完以後。

紐西蘭有一種工作，有一個人，下雨天，會搭直升機巡邏草原。  
他要找到那些倒在地上的羊，因為那些羊的毛在下雨天吸了太多水，會倒在地上起不來。  
他就要找到那些羊，然後一只一只的把它們扶起來，搖一搖，把它們身上的雨水抖掉。  
——林書宇 《百日告別》  
  
守護羊群還要牧羊人和狗。  
而妳覺得自己是唯一一隻無論如何沒被找到的、倒在地上起不來的羊。  
  
今天明明是起風了的晴天，妳卻覺得像雨天。  
在天亮前拉起遮光窗簾，熬夜的妳睡到天荒地老。  
  
。  
  
醒來時是下午3點多，妳已經好久沒這麼晚起了。  
尼古丁很暈，妳左胸有點悶。  
散在枕頭上的頭髮都是雪茄的味道——  
這幾晚，妳把和底片一起放在防潮箱裡、差點沒裂開的雪茄一次抽完。  
  
真是不要命了，還要趕著在林在範回來以前把寢具都洗過才行。  
  
「雪茄需要的是濕度！」  
「摸起來是人的皮膚的觸感！」  
  
妳因為沒好好保存雪茄被閨密訓了一頓。  
  
在浴缸放滿了熱水，勻好浴鹽，盤起頭髮，搖搖晃晃地把身體沉進去。  
在黃昏時分泡澡，一邊閱讀從圖書館借回來的書，很懶散地虛晃時間。  
不小心睡著了，做了一個夢。  
  
那台Canon的老古董相機不停啟動快門，平放在妳大腿上，所以鏡頭應該是對著天空。  
妳在夢裡惶惑地看著快門燈迅速地一明一滅，妳不知道還剩下多少底片。  
  
若顯影，照片那一疊天空應該是靛青色，非常澄澈，無雲。  
和妳現實生活中最常看到的陰鬱天氣很不同－－與其說是妳看到的，不如說是妳的心感受到的，首爾。  
  
醒來的時候妳看到林在範倚在浴室門口，妳盯著他額頭上的青筋，懷疑他的血液是不是藍色的。  
  
沒可能的，他的班機明明是明天才到的－－但這不是夢境。  
  
他在生氣。  
  
回程林在範一直在想，絕不要再看到妳淡漠的表情，他不能再忍受妳眉間有一絲憂鬱；  
但看到散落的雪茄頭，他又後悔提早回來了，他想轉頭就走。  
看到浴缸裡慵懶的妳，他開始有種錯覺，主人這角色得比情人好上太多。  
  
泡太久了，妳有點暈眩，幸好浴鹽把水染色，讓水底下的身體沒那麼赤裸。  
「抱歉，我立刻收拾。」  
「還有客廳，妳怎麼搞的.....」他語氣聽起來很無奈。  
  
妳站起來，穿上浴袍，踏出浴室時貓咪就圍了上來－－牠們喜歡擺弄浴袍的帶子。  
  
不知道該怎麼開口告訴他找了打工也看了房子，想要搬出去住；  
但還是想當他的奴，在小房間裡。

萬一他不答應怎麼辦？這和日本女生拍立得完全無關的，  
是妳知道愛情本來就會隨著時間生長成不同的樣貌，讓人無力招架的樣貌。  
  
。  
  
妳想起上回去美術館參加的修復師講座，講師引用了書上的字句，  
說至今存活於牆上的繪畫或全世界的歷史藝術品，  
大抵經過三個時期：第一個是作品創作的時代，創作者受感動而投身媒材的昂揚瞬間；  
再來是作品呈現於觀者之前、接受眾人目光的時期；  
第三時期則是，經歷過時光淘洗甚至蒙塵毀敗後，由現代修復師超越時間挽救的模樣。  
  
妳當時覺得愛情也合該是這樣的；現在想想那真是太爛漫的聯想。  
  
兩人互許心意是第一階段；而後融入彼此的社交生活、認識彼此的親友是第二階段；  
  
彼時妳沒想到需要修復的崩毀來臨得如此之快。  
  
妳曾很肯定地以為你們之間的愛情即使不在了，仍會確實流轉下去，  
因妳正承擔任務交棒給之後經過他或停留的情人，是妳此刻的生命價值－－愛情像一個作品會經歷過不同的修復師。  
  
但修復後的愛情還會是愛情嗎？  
  
情人之間感情的獨佔性和特殊性，更甚藝術作品與創作者。  
  
而且根本留不下什麼痕跡也毫無展覽性可言－－  
除本沒想結婚之外，他特殊的職業性質與舞台下的粉絲讓你們的感情更加私密。  
  
妳還在迷茫的狀況裡，可能因為煙草，可能因為作息，可能因為還在想：要怎麼擺佈自己。  
  
朋友亞伯是多年閨密，是愛男人的男人。  
  
昨晚連罵帶訓教會妳收雪茄後，他問及妳的感情，妳問他無套是比較愛或是比較信任的意思。  
  
他沒正面回答只說：「知道gay圈現在有個現象嗎，或是一個trending；就是無套，無論如何都無套喔！」  
「末世感。」妳一聽就知道了。  
「與其一天到晚在那裡害怕還要有的沒的防範，情願早點得病！」  
  
妳竟然覺得....感動？  
真是政治不正確。  
  
。  
  
搖搖欲墜的才是愛情；  
充滿不確定，反而更能彰顯激情的本質吧？  
怕懷孕怕得病——妳一直都想性的防範措施太理性了。  
什麼都不做其實是另一種層次的積極，對於疾病管理和規訓的反動。  
  
那些規訓本身真是值得去反抗。  
  
但這可能和妳和林在範的互動完全無涉－－妳總沒真正向他介紹，也盡量避免在他在家的時候聯絡亞伯－－妳其實懷疑他恐同。  
  
妳還在迷茫的狀況裡。  
  
迷茫的狀況裡。


	10. 無法承載的回憶。

無法承載的回憶

有時候，妳會覺得app是最反智的生活記憶——老愛提醒大家哪一年的此時此刻，但回憶應該是蜿蜒曲折的，和氣味、顏色等感官有關。

比如在咖啡廳打工時，一起擦窗戶的同事在玻璃上呵出熱氣再用手指塗鴉個小愛心。

比如中學時代，男同學把要給妳的卡片陰錯陽差放進前座同學的抽屜。

好多好多只依賴心的回憶，珍惜但也懷疑——懷疑總比被強迫提醒的感覺來得好，朦朧沾染霧氣的懷疑，只不過是時間蒙上的輕紗而已。

 

。仙人掌。

。

在兩站地鐵之外，妳看中的套房最中意就是有浴缸；月租要先交80萬韓元的押金，妳也交了——打工的地方還要轉另一條線，約好10天後上工，與其說是打工不如說是打發時間。

 

這十天，扣掉巡演日程，還有2-3天的時間會同居，林在範一直被矇在鼓裡這件事，偶爾妳會覺得抱歉。帶不走的除了回憶，還有那一排仙人掌。

妳蹲下來，摸摸那ㄧ小盆一小盆、有的胖圓有的瘦長的仙人掌——總共有37盆，是妳凹他買來當作承諾的。

什麼承諾？不可以太快睡著的承諾。

高潮瞬間的男性，聽說智商等於仙人掌，有時候妳覺得那是他最脆弱可愛的時候，

但妳總還想聊天，想再依偎一下子，然則他絕大部分都是寫意地撫過妳的脖頸和後背，轉身就睡。

只是關係初始的小情趣，後來就沒再要他買仙人掌了。

仙人掌隨意照顧也活得不錯，妳低頭湊近一株頂端有花苞的盆栽，突然明白自己討厭他那瞬間蠢萌的樣子被看了去。

。

”Sex is a commitment...Once you're there you can't go back to holding hands...and when you give yourself both mentally and physically...well, you're completely vulnerable.”  
Judy Blume, Forever . . .

「性是獻身⋯一旦付出行動便回不去牽手⋯且當你交付了心靈與肉體的自我⋯⋯啊，那將是全然的脆弱。」

。

林在範結束家庭旅遊回到首爾後，發現妳和妳那只40吋的行李箱不見了的時候，只想到妳那天在斗室開始前說的最後一句話——

想是前次太嚴厲了，他那天故作鎮定地問妳：  
「今天妳有什麼不能接受的項目嗎？」

「好像沒有⋯⋯」妳一直模糊著疼痛和疼愛的界線。

能讓妳疼的必定是妳愛的。

「真的沒有嗎？」他語氣格外柔軟，心裏其實只想和妳好好溫存。這回絕對讓妳連說安全詞的機會都沒有，再好好說服妳徹底終結這斗室的遊戲。

但這句沾了蜜的問句只換來清冷的沈默。

幾秒而已卻凝結空氣一般。

「真要說的話⋯⋯」妳嗓子發乾。

「嗯？」他依然溫暖。

「可以不要吻我嗎？」


	11. 月光下檀香的氣息。

氣味是最難被複製的記憶，

仰賴嗅覺記住的一切是通感，  
你可以輕易地藉由香氣回溯一個特定的片刻，

包含景色、聲響與感覺。

但卻難以言述── 一旦想要用文字或是言語重現，嗅覺記憶就會變得破碎。

你搬離與林在範同住的居處後，最常念起的便是檀香──初聞清冷、而後變得溫暖薰人的味道──  
這股思念與渴求會在生活忙碌的縫隙裡突如其來地襲來。

可能買一只一樣的香水或蠟燭就可以解決的，  
你卻寧願用空缺提醒自己嗎？

你也不明白。

打工地方的同事之間保持著友善卻淡漠的距離。

那天同事忽然問你：在和名人談戀愛嗎？  
你驚慌地笑著說不是，心下卻知道在回家的路上被林在範堵著的場景被目擊了。

他戴著棒球帽與口罩，張開雙臂用力擁抱你。

為何一點防備都沒有？

大概因為那是你隔了一個多月聞到的混著檀香與絲柏的，他的氣息。身體都還記得，

於是你絲毫沒有抗拒地任他摟入懷裡。

被下蠱似地帶著他回到租處，剛摁了燈便又被他關了，是你熟悉的黑暗，有窗外透進來的月光。  
他在鞋櫃上打開紙袋，點起一杯蠟燭，你盯著牆上他的剪影，並未察覺自己神色的貪戀。

摘掉外套帽子和口罩，他開始親吻你：先啄了一下唇，而後逡巡至臉頰、耳際、額頭，  
最後又回到嘴上，用舌尖舔了一圈，你不自覺張開嘴、聽到他喉嚨裡含糊的笑，  
感受到彼此擠壓著的鼻尖與臉頰，他加深了這個親吻，你也熱切地回應著。

身體變得潮溼而溫熱，你還是用一點理智拉開一點距離，  
雖然他不停吻你，手仍在你胸前游移──「我剛下班，想先──」「洗澡我也一起」

真是要命，一定是月光和他身上的香氣剝奪理智，你卸完妝進到浴室，  
看著他好整以暇放熱水，一面拉過你的手臂輕輕揉捏，讓你安坐在浴缸邊緣。

接著開始認真按摩你的頭皮，蓮蓬頭沖去泡沫時抬起你的下巴，輕吻你的眼皮，  
一面小心翼翼讓水流避開眼睛和耳廓，拭去多餘的水份後，笨拙地幫你挽起頭髮，  
一切都帶著勃發又克制的情緒──  
幫你洗澡，簡直給了你一場最久而仔細的前戲。你昏昏沉沉滑進浴缸，  
隨著水蒸氣席捲的睏意，讓生活的狼狽與打工的疲憊暫時紓減。

身體的毛孔舒展，怎麼擦都擦不乾的軀體交纏在一起，你從來沒有這麼濕過，  
膝蓋艱難地併攏想阻止氾濫，腿間卻感受到他的鼻息與唇舌，腰窩被手一按，屁股便高高翹了起來。  
很好，這是你最喜歡也習慣的背後式，接下來一切都可以預期了：他的胸膛會貼上你的背，  
你會把頭髮全撥向左邊頸窩方便他的啃咬，兩人都立起上半身所以他會伸手往前環住你，  
一手揉胸一手探向腿間並用大腿分開你、進入……等一下，你手扶著床架，感覺林在範用膝蓋撐開你的雙腿，  
雙腳卻是伸直往前滑並躺下來，這是什麼出人意料的舉動？  
他彷彿預知你會不安，手托著你的臀：「等……一……下」你們異口同聲地喘著說，大腿發痠微微顫抖，  
你又聽到他笑了，打開包裝紙的聲響還來不及反應，  
他輕輕一拉你便坐了下來，第一下就有水聲，他手掐了下你的腰，彼此的喘息和壓抑的呻吟如此清晰—─  
反正是他自己找上門來的、也看不到他的表情──你把雙手撐在他腿上，動了起來。

但這樣的姿勢太深，你很快就受不了了，轉身看向他，  
居然雙手枕在腦後，一臉似笑非笑地瞧進你眼彷彿在說：「這樣就投降了嗎？」

[“YVES SAINT LAURENT BROUGHT SEX AND KEANU REEVES TO THE BEACH OF MALIBU”](https://www.lamag.com/lalifeandstyle/saint-laurent-malibu-keanu-reeves/)  
『聖羅蘭領著性和基努李維到馬里布海灘。』

好不容易從餘韻中緩過來的你，突然想起洛杉磯地方報紙的新聞──這男人就是標題裡的sex吧。

那個祕境一般的天堂灣，打在沙灘上的裙浪細碎，你想起照片裡林在範穿著的跟鞋，  
「他的腰！」妳起身拍了拍他側躺的寬肩，極度高潮後極度空虛的眼神他覷了你一下、順服地趴下──你任由身體意識帶領著掌心，行雲流水地在他背上推起長推，Esalen長推，源自加州沿岸的休養地Big Sur的按摩手法。  
你想他一定沒時間去，離馬里布5小時的車程哪！

他咕噥著：「原來也有不痛的按摩喔！」又嘆了口氣低聲說：「小矮子不再迷戀痛覺了嗎？」

「自己一個人住之後就……」你終究沒說下去，深深幾口綿長的呼吸，聞到的分不清楚是自己在窗台種植的一排快樂鼠尾草的香氣，還是他散發出來的氣息。

性愛分離後難以掌控的變數，無法以愛之名控訴至今的失聯；  
洩慾後卻傷了心的男人，感到慾望的天秤往得到滿足的女人傾斜，  
卻隱約在情感被擊敗的那一刻，感到興奮與溫柔。

待得他發出微微的鼾聲，你才躺下來，隨即又想起什麼似的，  
赤腳走到玄關熄掉蠟燭──臥房以外都是YSL鴉片的味道，  
讓你想起電影與流行文本記錄的1960-70s，帶點戰後的頹靡。

你拿起恰巧放在邊上的一生之水噴洒了幾下，水生花系的香味透露了New Age的返樸歸真。

彎下腰你摸了摸門邊的植栽，  
“There’s rosemary, that’s for remembrance.”  
你隨手摘折一枝迷迭香插進他隨意扔在地上的襯衫口袋裡，  
輕輕呢喃：迷迭香是為了幫助記憶，親愛的，請你牢記。


	12. 『如果可以，我只想告訴你快樂的事。』

12\. 『如果可以，我只想告訴你快樂的事。』  
在家裡附近的義式冰淇淋小店吃了新出的椰絲和蛋奶酒口味，想起曾抱著重感冒在盛夏從羅馬往北經佛羅倫斯、威尼斯到米蘭，一路探訪冰淇淋店、喝氣泡辣往喉嚨的可樂並在旅程尾聲不藥而癒的往事。

融化在嘴裡的冰卻不是記憶中的滋味，或許和沒人念叨少吃涼的有關，吵著要吃一口的人現在也是往事，和南歐的冰淇淋鋪一樣，離妳很遠了。

把太陽捕掛在窗台，用礦石和玻璃捉一點彩虹，屈起雙腿摸著皮膚上的光影，又到了日落很晚的時節了。

沒意料只見過幾次的共同朋友竟會特意打給妳問他的近況，因為不知道怎麼應對而有點呼吸急促——自己搬出來了；出於習慣好像身體還是能對話……這妳便沒提了。

他不是忙著日程嗎?電話說沒幾句妳便聽出弦外之音。

「難道要我跟他說：『睡營業睡前途，好過睡粉絲』嗎？」妳沒好氣。  
「睡粉絲，那還就真是墮落了呢!」網路雖然不穩但諷刺卻十足清楚。  
妳扯了扯嘴角：「是啊，睡高層堪稱力爭上游。」  
如果他真的和高層同居了——那對象可就是自帶資源，還可以照顧他的。

妳想，現在開始，要期盼一段像牧羊犬與綿羊一般的感情……  
彼時終究是高估自己，不小心讓愛起來不容易的人走進心裡。

「還是妳先開口要他就別來找了，睡妳還虧了呢!」妳忍不住摔了電話。

如果他女友真的剛好也是搞營業的，是不是真的更懂得行銷他，更識大體也不會和粉絲吃醋？

但是不要太隨便了，飛YSL那個機場圖真的不是開玩笑，躲不過圓形鏡頭的雙下巴和日趨失控的髮型。

妳咬了咬手指，還是最喜歡剛認識那時候的他啊，  
即使他以前那麼銳利，脾氣一上來暴躁的樣子有點傻。

以為他可以保留這份年少的鋒芒久一點，於是把自己現實遇到的磨蝕投射到他身上，原來是錯了麼？

如果為了更好的舞台要做到這樣……，妳心下一片冰涼。

「讓妳跟巡演，會踏實一點的……」對於他的懇切，妳總是不置可否。

「和妳是生活。」他說過的。  
生活便是在千瘡百孔的現實中夢遊。

「哭過也好，難過也罷，只要理解活著不一定就會發生更好的事，也就沒有什麼好怕的了。」——陳夏民，《失物風景》

其實他打過幾次電話關心妳——  
「你只在乎我不能死，便不用過問我怎麼活！」突然就沒了上班時橫眉冷對千夫指的氣勢，長大後妳第一次哭得抽抽噎噎、像個迷路的孩子。想起這段任性，妳把臉埋進手臂。

透進來的陽光突然黯淡了，飄來的雲朵伴著悶雷，桌上的玻璃天氣儀預告著暴雨，妳還是拿著鑰匙去了那一半在地下的工作室，看看窗戶是否有關上。  
鎖還沒換，冰箱插頭有拔，窗也都關了。  
滯塞的空氣顯得空間大而幽閉，妳這才發現沒有了他，無邊黑暗竟令妳驚懼。

打開手機的手電筒，準備離開時不小心碰掉了一張紙條  
「蠟燭亮一點，再亮一點；生命短一些，再短一些。」哪次生日酒後寫的？妳還認得自己歪七扭八的筆跡。


	13. 『斬斷我雙臂，我將擁抱你。』

妳總愛下雨的時候開始查詢各地天氣，有時候會直接打給朋友問，不管他們人在米蘭還是紐約。

雨水會讓不同的時空相連，躁動的空氣，潤濕的大地，狼狽的行人，與朦朧的街燈，在雨聲與水氣裡連成一片。

 

剛離開工作室不久，大雨滂沱裡你接到林在範的訊息：希望你去看望貓咪。

妳沒多想便答應了，結果遠不只玩貓這樣省心，毛茸茸們在妳進門後就圍上來發出呼嚕聲，翻肚討摸。

腳掌踩到幾灘地上吐出來的毛球，整理家務迫在眉睫。

你綁起長髮，先鏟屎，換貓砂。重新換過飲水容器的濾心，把乾糧補滿，把貓兒一隻隻摟著擦肉墊、剪指甲、半哄半騙搔著下巴餵食化毛膏，再抓起按摩梳子替牠們順毛理毛。最後，開了罐頭並灑上貓草及木天蓼，幫貓兒辦起派對以利繼續打掃。

 

掃地機器人跑過一遍，你再掃一回，等到要拖地的時候才把吸草吸嗨的貓咪勸進房裡；你並沒有真的進林在範的房間，只是從門縫滾了裝著鈴鐺的小球誘貓們自動溜進去。實在太熱了，你便脫去長褲和上衣，先用拖把抹過地板，再拿永久花精油混上酒精，跪著擦地板——你一向不討厭做家事的。

 

忙完後，貓愛出來不出來妳已經懶得管，反正妳也喜歡貓的冷淡，或是有距離的依賴。妳的家政婦作業在收拾了兩大袋垃圾、擰了幾回抹布後，總算告一段落。

 

雨勢還是很大，妳開了擴香儀，洗了澡，便倒在沙發睡了。

 

林在範裝了高畫質寵物攝影機，本是要隨時探望貓的狀況的。

他理想的狀態是打開應用程式，喚個幾聲，便能看到令人心化的，蹭著鏡頭的貓兒們。

 

他沒料到還能看到妳，躺在沙發上裸睡的樣子在畫質不甚清晰的攝像裡，滿足了一股奇異的窺淫癖，

他不受控制起了反應，妳半醒半夢之間聽到他的喘氣，和手掌抹著潤滑液咕啾的聲音，接著聽到他喊妳的名字；臉紅心跳，妳蜷曲起身子，拿起手機撥通電話。

「能夠看著正餐吃小菜的機會、我哪能放過呢~？」他在那頭心虛又竊喜的樣子真的很欠揍。

對男人來說，自慰和與女人做愛，大概就是像零食與三餐的差別吧。

「嗯……哪天你不看色情片，我才會生氣呢！」速食方便，不可或缺。

他苦笑了一下，但他太懂得怎麼撩撥妳：「還是比不上和妳一起窩著看的那些又色又深奧的藝術電影……」

「看完以後再一起去香港。」他熟練地開起車。

結束電話後，妳有點恍惚，畢竟沒真的提過分手，他語氣裡的稀鬆平常讓妳覺得原來是一朝醒來，仍在江上。

滿想見識他在喜歡的人面前手足無措而害羞的模樣，妳不怎麼記得他有羞澀過。大概他不用暗戀妳，而妳卻在對他的戀慕裡獲得活著的全部力量。

可惜面對時間，愛情真是一場注定要輸的戰爭。

 

**『大都會令我們無從抵抗，讓等待變得困難，讓我們總是渴望在他方。』—隱形委員會**

 

脊梁重新塌陷進沙發，妳閉上眼幻想他巡演回來後的景況：

再一起牽手去逛大賣場；並肩在薄暮的輕愁裡散步； 彼此重新相互靠近，直到他的堅硬化進妳的潮濕。

你們會在下一秒互相擁抱㊟²，也可能在下一秒分道揚鑣㊟³。

 

但妳最想要的是，留下來陪你一起生活。

 

上回一起看The Dreamers㊟¹，當Eva Green 扮演斷臂維納斯在螢幕上出現，他把妳撈進懷裡、手就往妳領口探進去

「和妳的胸真像！」Eva Green真的好美，妳感到一陣羞惱，接著聽到頭頂傳來悶笑的聲音：「我以為只有歐美的女生有這樣的乳暈？」

 

斷臂的維納斯只讓妳想到里爾克的詩：斬斷我雙臂，我將擁抱你。

 

㊟¹The Dreamers_ (Bernardo Bertolucci, 2003)

㊟²互相擁抱，那會是崔健的歌[〈一塊紅布〉](https://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XNDk0Nzk5Mjgw.html?from=s7.8-1.2&refer=seo_operation.liuxiao.liux_00003311_3000_QfMVj2_19042900)。

㊟³分道揚鑣，那也是崔健的歌[〈一無所有〉](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av3828624?from=search&seid=10141407819674935893)。

㊟⁴ 必須是張懸唱的版本喔，[留下來陪你一起生活](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXizu-FeKPU)。

 


	14. 14. 頹圯的神殿

長輩幫妳找的相親對象很有誠意飛到首爾來見妳，留美歸國、長妳10歲，斯文帥氣。

妳瞅著對方曬透陽光的臉龐，快撐爆白襯衫的臂彎掛著西裝外套，往下是深色牛仔褲和皮鞋，手裡拎著公事包，笑得一臉燦爛還有點gummy smile。

他大大方方地伸手和妳握了握，很自然地開啟話題，從天氣到街景，走在林蔭大道上，妳難得感到新鮮。

在他傾身幫妳摘掉黏到髮尾的碎奶酪時，妳無法控制自己的心跳。唉，真不該選墨西哥料理當晚餐的⋯⋯”When I eat burritos, I always get messy.” （每次吃墨西哥捲都弄得很狼狽）  
妳喝了一大口Coronas，臉紅了起來。

“It’s normal, everyone does!” （這很平常，每個人都是！）他又爽朗地笑了。”You are supposed to get messy eating Mexican food!”（墨西哥料理吃起來本就是手忙腳亂的）

買完單，他推著大門讓妳先走，手或輕或重地攬了一下妳的肩膀：「站好了」看妳走路有點不敢使力的樣子，認真問到：「高跟鞋會磨腳嗎？」妳點了點頭，他又笑了，白晃晃的牙齒閃得妳心慌，  
「我揹妳？」  
「⋯⋯⋯」  
「一小段路而已，到前面買雙布鞋穿吧！」  
就這樣，他先把西裝外套繫在妳腰間，遮住短洋裝下擺，手臂再穿過妳的膝蓋後方，輕鬆把妳安在背上，磊落得很。許久沒攝取酒精的妳暈乎乎的，側臉貼著他後背，俾倪路人射過來的眼光，管他的當一回久違的死觀光客！妳突然希望路可以無限延伸，接著因為這念頭的無稽而一瞬濕了眼眶。

換上板鞋，即使和一身勁裝打扮有點衝突，妳還是止不住的開心，好久沒這樣感受首爾的夜晚了，雙手挽著他，妳想起了高中畢業的舞會，準時響起的門鈴，乾燥涼爽的夜風，沒有盡頭的笑語，搖曳的裙板，抱著的鮮花，加長禮車裡冒著氣泡的的香檳。

「吃個飯而已，以後和我見面不用穿高跟鞋。」他拍拍妳的手背。

「小寶，」銀杏樹下他突然喚妳的乳名，「我們以結婚為前提交往，好不好？」  
「靠你怎麼知道我在家的名字？」妳不自覺爆了粗。

他臉有點紅，妳不知是否看錯，接著他說總聽母親這樣念叨妳，下意識地說出來了。妳有點調皮地對他眨眼，湊上去親了一口臉頰，「以後來首爾，再約吃飯呀！」妳沒正面回應他，他也識趣地岔開話題。

25歲以後的認識和戀愛都很快的，逃得了這次，下次妳恐怕就要淪陷了。

妳是真傻，竟然在他頻繁日巡世巡忙得不可開交時好不容易擠出來的約會時間談起這位『相親對象』。

林在範煩躁地用手指按著頭皮：「怎麼回事？突然冒出這位要和妳以結婚為前提交往的人」  
「我⋯⋯」  
他不耐煩地打斷妳：「不是說婚姻違反人性？妳不是不相信婚姻嗎？」

他沒發現妳目光透著涼涼的哀傷。  
深深看著眼前炸毛的蹦喵，

「可是，和他在一起的時候，我想結婚。」  
妳把臉埋進手裡哭了起來。

林在範愣住了。

不同的關係需要不同的容器，和林在範在一起，婚姻就是頹圯的帕德嫩神殿，妳也愛過多孤獨的自由，像是新聞預告了颱風天卻沒落一滴雨，都沒關係，只要知道彼此的心意。

「說穿了妳就是不能等老子！」當兵轉型什麼的。

妳哭得越發抽抽噎噎，快喘不過氣來的樣子，「和你在一起，我就是不會想結婚啊！和等不等又沒關係！」

林在範懞了一下又明白過來，看來是那男人對可能的未來提供了不同的嚮往。

「妳幹嘛要跟我說這件事？」他扳過妳的臉，抽了紙巾輕輕按了按妳的眼，又幫妳擤了鼻涕。「因為在這裡，和我最熟？所以什麼事都要告訴我嗎？」語氣溫柔之至，卻又帶著委屈和責備。

不，才不是這樣的，是妳想好好跟林在範談一談彼此膠著的現況，但妳用錯方法而他在裝傻？

「我不會放手的；妳儘管和他見面，但我還是⋯⋯」他抱住妳，下巴抵著妳的前額，手順著妳的背。「妳別哭了，我⋯⋯」

妳遲疑了一下，把手環上林在範的腰。  
「我們不要再見面了吧，在範。」鼻音讓聲音很含糊，但林在範不可能沒聽真的。  
他用力收緊雙臂，在妳吃痛發出「啊」ㄧ聲的時候，用彷彿來自地獄的低音喪喪地說  
「那這如果是最後一次見面，妳說我們做什麼好？」


End file.
